Antara Aku, Kamu, dan Vespa
by Panda Dayo
Summary: Sebuah tragedi vespa di jalan raya. / "Bat. Kupikir ini yang namanya kawin lari. Ternyata seru juga." / Inaho gabut, semakin ngebut. Slaine takut, semakin memeluk Inaho. [collab dengan kuramichan]


**Aldnoah Zero** **Project A/Z, Olympus Knights, A-1 Pictures, Gen Urobuchi, Katsuhiko Takayama.**

 **Story and written by** **panda dayo and kuramichan**

 **InaSure ( Inaho x Slaine ) | shounen-ai , hvmv, homoh, boys x boys, BL alias Boys Love, pedang-pedangan(?) dsj |**

 **AU. OOC. Typo(s)**

 **Don't Like Don't Read. I've warned you!**

.

.

.

.

Banyak remaja yang sedang dalam pubertas itu hobi berdandan, atau berpenampilan kece untuk menarik perhatian lawan jenis. Biasanya para gadis akan mulai melapisi kulit wajah dengan bedak, dan pemerah bibir. Begitu pula kaum adam, yang berlomba-lomba agar tampak semakin keren untuk menggaet hati para gadis. Misalnya, punya mobil atau motor gede alias moge.

Seorang pemuda yang bernama Slaine Troyard pun tidak luput dari semua ini. Slaine hanyalah manusia biasa yang tak sempurna dan kadang salah, mempunyai ciri fisik rambut pirang nyaris putih dan iris _teal_ yang mempesona kalau kata author. Bila kawan-kawannya punya kendaraan mewah, (sebenarnya Slaine punya banyak, jangan tanya berapa jumlah mercedes atau limousine yang dimiliki Saazbaum) Slaine juga punya satu kendaraan yang ia banggakan. Sebuah vespa antik berwarna kelabu peninggalan ayah kandungnya. Slaine mulanya hanya seorang anak yang hidup untal untul yang tidak jelas juntrungannya di pasar ikan, sebelum Saazbaum mengangkatnya menjadi anak dan mendapat hidup enak.

Katanya, Saazbaum mengenal kedua orang tuanya dengan baik dan tidak bisa membiarkan Slaine hidup sendirian. Slaine tak lupa untuk membalas budi dengan hasil-hasil terbaik di rapor sekolahnya dan memenangkan berbagai kejuaraan yang diikutinya.

Kemudian, Saazbaum memberitahu ia memiliki peninggalan ayah Slaine di gudangnya. Sebuah vespa yang nampak sudah sangat lama. Dengan bantuan Mazureek si tetangga yang berbudi luhur, maka kendaraan tua tersebut dapat dipermak lagi dan Slaine yang biasanya naik mobil akhirnya bisa mengendarai vespa.

Oleh karena itu, sekarang Slaine sedang nyengir sendiri memandangi wajahnya yang terpantul pada spion. Helm terbuka warna putihnya tak lupa ia pakai. Ia memutar kopling dan memperhatikan _speedometer_ yang jarumnya menaik perlahan. Dengan penuh semangat akhirnya Slaine dapat menjalankannya dengan baik.

 ** _OTOKOTOKOTOK_**

Slaine sangat gembira, wahai saudara-saudari. Namun kebahagiannya tidak lama, karena seseorang mendadak muncul di depan jalur lintasannya.

Slaine berkedip-kedip. Tangannya terasa kaku. Sosok yang muncul di depan jalurnya bagai menghipnotisnya.

 _Hantu, kah?_

Sungguh sial bagi Slaine, saking terpesonanya pada si hantu yang―sesungguhnya―membuat Slaine heran, ia lupa sedang menaiki sebuah vespa antik peninggalan sang ayah kandung.

 ** _Ckitttt ttt krkkkk_**

 ** _Brak!_**

Slaine berguling ke kiri. Vespa itu melayang ke udara. Ah, momen yang langka. Sedang sosok yang ternyata laki-laki itu masih bediri di tengah jalan—yang sepi. Menatap Slaine yang terguling dan Vespa yang melayang dengan wajah datar.

"Bukan salahku 'kan?" Gumamnya. Menaikkan bahu tanda tak peduli. Dan berlalu begitu saja.

Dasar tak bertanggung jawab. Mau jadi apa kamu hah?

.

.

.

Slaine meringis sakit. Pinggangnya serasa remuk. Duh, sialan memang sosok hantu tak teridentifikasi itu. Slaine jadi jatuh dari vespa karena ada sosoknya di tengah jalan. Slaine tau kok itu laki-laki dan manusia, tapi Slaine malas menyebutnya.

Toh Slaine sedang fokus ke rasa sakitnya. Untung dia pake helm, kalu tidak 'kan bahaya. Untung juga pake jaket kulit, celana _jeans_ panjang. Owh. Keamanan berkendara memang harus selalu dijaga, wahai pembaca.

 _Nginggg…_

Slaine merasa ada yang kurang. Seperti ada kejadian yang bisa membuatnya mengumpat-ngumpat. Yang…yang bisa membuatnya menangis tak karuan,

"…"

VESPANYA DI MANA?!

"Vespaku...vespaku..." Slaine meratapi penuh penghayatan atas kepergian vespa yang entah ke mana. Apa penunggu vespanya marah karena Slaine telah menjatuhkannya?!

 _Eh? Jatuh?_

Slaine teringat tadi ada sekelebat sosok misterius seperti di anime detektif cebol yang sering ia tonton di hari minggu. Lalu Slaine jatuh dengan tidak elitnya.

"Anda ditahan karena mengganggu ketertiban umum."

Slaine yang sedang dalam posisi duduk lalu mendongak, mendapati seorang lelaki berpakaian kasual memborgol tangan kirinya.

"EEH?!"

Tak berhenti sampai situ keterkejutan Slaine, begitu ia mengetahui lelaki itu adalah sesosok misterius yang tiba-tiba berada di jalurnya.

"Hah?! Mengganggu ketertiban katamu?! Kau muncul di depanku dan menjadikanku tumbal?!" Slaine menatap penuh benci.

Sedang si lelaki pembawa borgol itu menggerakkan iris merahnya untuk berotasi. Helai cokelat gelapnya tertiup angin tanpa sengaja. Bukan sok keren, ya. Dia memang keren, tolong.

"Aku tidak akan pilih-pilih, sayangku."

"Kenapa kau selalu menggangguku, Inaho?!"

Begini, _guys_. Nama si lelaki yang menangkap Slaine adalah Kaizuka Inaho,―pacar atau apalah itu namanya dari seorang Slaine Troyard. Pekerjaannya sebagai polisi kota. Inaho hanya kebetulan lewat sini.

 _Kebetulan apa kebetulan._

"Aku juga malas mengurusimu, tapi nanti Magbaredge-san bisa marah jika aku lalai." Kata Inaho dengan tampang yang tonjokable.

"Oh, jadi kalau aku marah itu tidak apa-apa?! Silahkan, tuan Kaizuka." Slaine menatap vespa yang telah diamankan di pinggir jalan entah bagaimana.

"Berani membantah kau ganti marga sekarang juga." Inaho bertitah.

"Sialan, beraninya mengancamku. Kau pikir aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu?" Slaine tertawa remeh. Sementara Inaho lupa akan fakta bahwa Slaine itu cakep dan manis, serta menjadi sasaran buaya darat, terutama om-om pedo tajir.

"Tidak, Slaine. Kumohon, aku hanya bercanda." Inaho tidak bisa membayangkan Slaine bersama om-om, tolong.

"Maka berlututlah di depanku dan cium sepatuku, Kaizuka Inaho."

Inaho terdiam sejenak. Sementara Slaine menunggu reaksi pacar _emotionless_ nya itu. Tapi tak disangka, tangannya yang terborgol ditarik pihak satunya dan mendapat kecupan gratis di pipi.

"A-apa?!" Slaine memerah.

"Sudah, kan?" Tanya Inaho.

"Kau belum berlutut dan menyembahku, Inaho! Lakukan sekarang atau kita putus!"

"Kulakukan nanti di rumah." Inaho menjawab cepat. Slaine tersentak.

"Hah?! Ti-tidak! Pokkoknya di sini. SE-KA-RANG!" Tolak Slaine dengan melipat tangan di dada. Inaho sendiri tengah merasa galau. Tolong, harga dirinya juga sama berharganya dengan Slaine. Mana ada polisi yang mencium sepatu seorang pelanggar?

 _Tidak. Jangan pandang Inaho dengan intimidasi begitu._

Tadi Inaho hanya sekedar lewat dan ingin menyebrang. Tahu-tahunya, ada vespa yang melaju. Awalnya juga Inaho tidak tahu itu Slaine dan berniat kabur begitu saja.

 _Jadi, bukan salah Inaho 'kan?_

"Akan kulakukan nanti di rumah. Sepuasnya, Slaine."

Ambigu sekali. Tapi melihat tatapan Inaho, Slaine entah mengapa mengiyakan. Oh tunggu dulu. Ada sesuatu yang harus diprotes juga.

"KEMBALIKAN VESPAKU, _ORENJI_!" Ah sial. Harusnya ini berhasil. _FYI, guys_. Inaho membenci vespa Slaine.

Jelaslah. Slaine sangat sayang pada vespanya itu. Singkatnya, Inaho cemburu pada vespa. Gara-gara vespa, selama beberapa hari terakhir Slaine selalu menolak diajak kencan. Dan ini, murni modus tersembunyi Inaho untuk memisahkan Slaine dengan vespanya.

"Itu akan menjadi barang bukti, sayang."

 _Barang bukti atas kekesalan hatiku._

"HMPH! KAU MEMBEBASKANKU, BODOH!" Slaine berteriak. Berdebat dengan Slaine bukan hal yang mudah, menurut Inaho sebagai pacar yang baik hati dan rajin bersedekah.

"Akan aku bawa ke bengkel, Slaine." Inaho berbohong. Padahal aslinya pengen ngeremukin tuh vespa sampai jadi ukuran mikroskopis.

"Tidak butuh!" Elak Slaine.

"Aku bisa memperbaikinya." Inaho yakin dustanya rapi luar biasa. Dan setelah Vespa di tangan Inaho, Ia akan segera menjualnya dan mengatakan bahwa vespa Slaine telah dicuri.

"INAHO!"

* * *

Ujung-ujungnya, Inaho diabaikan lagi. Setelah rengekan (tepatnya paksaan) dari Slaine membuat kupingnya panas dan tidak tega. Inaho lebih memilih mengalah agar pahalanya lebih banyak. Kata kakak perempuannya, Yuki; uke sama cewek itu sama, ga pernah salah.

Inaho ngelap muka.

Semenjak tragedi vespa Slaine, (aku ragu menyebut ini sebuah tragedi) sudah seminggu ini ia seperti dibuang. Slaine tak lagi membalas pesan atau mengangkat telponnya. Inaho mencoba mengerti, tapi bukankah seminggu itu terlalu lama?! Slaine 'kan sama seperti dirinya, seorang lelaki. Masa iya ngambek seperti perempuan saja?

Inaho tidak tahan lagi didiamkan, _aku tuh gabisa diginiin_ , batinnya. Ia meraih _smartphone_ dengan _casing_ oranye miliknya dan dengan segera menelpon kekasihnya.

 _'Maaf, nomor yang anda tuju berada di luar zona aman. Silahkan tekan satu untuk_ _―_ _'_

Besok Inaho bertekad untuk ganti provider.

.

.

.

"Apa ini tidak berlebihan, Slaine?" Tanya Mazureek, tetangga sejatinya.

"Aku tahu dia ingin memusnahkan vespaku, tidak akan kubiarkan meski dia pacarku, hmph." Rengut Slaine.

Malam-malam begini, karena bosan akhirnya Slaine main ke rumah Mazureek. Namanya juga tetangga. Slaine selalu curhat pada Mazureek soal kehidupannya, dan Mazureek tidak keberatan, toh Slaine cakep jadi sah-sah aja.

 **UHUK.**

Ponsel Slaine bergetar menandakan adanya sebuah panggilan. Slaine melihat dulu nama kontak, tapi hanya sebuah nomor tak dikenal. Ragu, Slaine menjawabnya,

"Ha-halo?"

 _"Slaine."_

Slaine langsung mengakhiri panggilan begitu mengenali suara si penelpon. Enak saja. Perjanjiannya kan Inaho harus berlutut dan mencium sepatunya. Namun hingga seminggu, ia tak menampakkan batang hidungnya, membuat Slaine meragukan cinta Inaho padanya.

"Siapa, Slaine?" Mazureek kepo.

"Tuan Jeruk."

Mazureek tidak perlu jadi cerdas untuk mengerti siapa yang dimaksud Slaine. Tuan Jeruk adalah panggilan khusus untuk Inaho dari tetangga tajirnya ini. Kata Slaine sih, Inaho dulu nembak dia di kantor polisi, waktu Slaine belum punya SIM saat mengendarai mobil di jalan raya pertama kali (apa sih yang enggak buat Slaine dari Tuan Besar Saazbaum). Inaho secara mendadak menyatakan perasaan pada Slaine, dan mengaku bahwa ia sudah mengamati Slaine semenjak pemuda platina belajar menaiki sepeda di depan rumah mewah Saazbaum waktu masih kanak-kanak. Inaho melamarnya secara tidak resmi dengan sekilo jeruk yang dibelinya pagi itu. Slaine yang bingung hanya mengangguk―tidak tahu sang pacar kini berevolusi jadi makhluk mesum.

"Pokoknya aku takkan memaafkanmu sampai kau berlutut dan mencium sepatuku, Kaizuka Inaho!" Slaine meneriaki layar ponselnya sendiri, membuat Mazureek swt.

.

.

.

.

Sayangnya, Inaho tak tahu dengan jelas apa yang membuat Slaine mendiaminya seminggu ini.

(Lah, Slaine 'kan teriaknya pas sambungan telfon Inaho diputusnya.)

Mazureek be like : _Untung Slaine tetangga yang cakep. Kalau engga udah kuusir dan bilang salah alamat._

Setelah insiden kegagalan Inaho menelfon sang pacar—Slaine, walau sudah ganti provider, Inaho memutuskan secara sepihak ; kalau yang membuat Slaine mendiaminya seminggu ini adalah keberadaan vespa, yang usai mengalami tragedi dan membuatnya rusak.

 _Jadi, Slaine lebih memperhatikan dan merawat vespanya itu?_

Maka disusunlah rencana tengah malam a la Inaho dan ia menamainya :

 **Mencuri Vespa yang Menjadi Dinding di Antara Hubungan Kita.**

JRENG.

Tolong, biarkan Inaho menjadi liar dan seperti bukan dirinya kalau sudah berurusan dengan Slaine, pacar tercinta. Bahkan harga dirinya yang dinilai orang-orang tinggi dan tak terhingga, bisa langsung lenyap kalau sudah menyangkut Slaine.

Inaho memang tidak konsisten dengan pemikirannya saat tragedi vespa itu.

Berdiam diri di dalam kamar, ada beberapa persiapan yang harus dilaksanakannya. Terutama, petuah dari sang kakak baik hati; kalau cewek dan uke itu sama. Jadi cowok selalu salah, dan sekalinya bener tetep aja salah.

 _Bentar, bukannya Slaine juga cowok, ya?_

Au ah elap.

Jadi, Inaho memutuskan untuk menjadikan petuah itu sebagai bekal tindakan kriminalnya ini.

Biarkan Inaho lupa meski sehari kalau dia seorang polisi.

Kedua, alasan. Jaga-jaga kalau ketahuan sang pacar alias Slaine. Inaho harus menyiapkan alasan yang masuk akal. Beruntunglah Inaho itu seorang jenius yang dicap gila karena memacari seorang uke polos macam Slaine Troyard.

Terpenting, harus punya berbagai alasan, termasuk alasan B, C, dan seterusnya. Gugur satu tumbuh sepuluh ribu kalau kata Inaho, jadi jika satu alasan terbantahkan masih ada cadangan alasan lain.

Inaho tersenyum tipis, walau sedetik.

Ketiga, niat. Niat Inaho sudah kuat. Bagai tembok empat roda yang tercampur dengan lempengan baja. Kalau tidak ada niat, pasti tidak akan ada hasilnya. Tapi Inaho menambahkan sesuatu, kalau niat saja namun tidak ada usaha, sama saja dengan .

Sebentar, apaan, ya? Mungkin tontonan semasa kecilnya. Inaho hanya ingat _quotes_ nya; Sesuatu yang diperjuangkan namun akhirnya sia-sia. Inaho hanya mencontek filosofi dan harap dimaklumi.

Keempat, peralatan. Inaho sudah siap. Alat perkakas, juga kunci-kunci semuanya lengkap. Kalau-kalau yang memergokinya bukan Slaine, melainkan tetangga sehidup-semati Slaine yang sudah masuk _blacklist_ Inaho, (Slaine dan tetangganya terlalu dekat, saking dekatnya Inaho ingin menendang wajah sok polos tetangga Slaine itu.) ia akan bilang bahwa sedang menangkap pencuri dan ini semua adalah barang buktinya.

 _(Anak-anak yang baik, kuharap kalian tidak menirunya.)_

Kelima, Inaho sudah siap melancarkan aksinya, sekarang.

Vespa, tunggu saja kau.

* * *

Slaine menatap malas pada jam dinding. Entah kenapa ia sulit tidur malam ini. Selimut yang dipakainya sudah terlantar di lantai marmer kamarnya. Pun meski ia telah mematikan lampu tidurnya.

Merasa jengah, ia bangkit dari tempat tidur dan menuju ke balkon. Btw kamarnya di lantai dua, jadi tidak heran. Dari sini biasanya ia dapat melihat bulan dengan elok bila cuaca sedang cerah.

Kakinya menapaki lantai perlahan, dingin tak lagi terasa. Slaine membuka pintu penghubung balkon dan berdiri di bawah rangka pintu. Baru saja ia harap menikmati pemandangan indah, sesuatu yang mengganggu muncul dalam jangkauan penglihatannya.

"Inaho?"

Inaho yang tengah menuntun vespa sedikit terkejut. Tapi, Inaho menganggap itu halusinasi (ia tidak melihat ke atas) dan tetap _let it go_.

"Mau kau ke manakan vespaku, HAH?!"

Telinga Inaho berdarah. Bahkan satu jendela kaca Mazureek pecah akibat tingginya frekuensi yang diterima.

Kasihan kaca jendelanya.

"Koumori, aku melakukan ini untuk kita." Akhirnya setelah Inaho memastikan asal suara, ia lalu menjawab demikian. Sialan gelombang suara Slaine. Inaho sekarang yakin kenapa ia tidak boleh melawan kehendak pacar, bisa-bisa tuli dia.

"Untuk kita, hah?! Sejak kapan kau jadi pencuri?!" Cerocos tuan rumah.

"Kalau untuk mencuri hatimu sih, sudah sejak dulu."

Slaine tanpa pikir panjang mengambil ancang-ancang dan melompat, menggunakan pembatas sebagai tumpuan tambahan sebelum menginjak Inaho―maunya sih begitu. Tapi tak diduga kakinya terperosok pada salah satu pot bunga yang kosong dan terjun bebas dengan posisi kepala di bawah.

"Eh?" Slaine _loading_. Dan ketika ia menyadarinya ia menahan suaranya agar tidak keluar. Ya iyalah! Dia laki! Laki, _fearless_!

Tapi, Slaine lagi takut mati.

Karena takut, Ia berteriak. Karena dia uke. UKE ITU TENGAH-TENGAH! Bisa cowok bisa cewek (Siapa yang bilang, hah)

Tetapi karena situasi sedang _emergency_ , jadi kali ini Slaine menjadi cewek sebentar dan berteriak,

"AAAAAAAA!"

Telinga Inaho berdarah lagi.

Namun radar cintanya menangkap suara sang pacar. Menengok ke atas, dan mendapati Slaine terjun bebas dengan posisi terbalik. Oh, sayangnya Slaine tidak pakai baju tidur versi _dress_ , cuma piyama bergambar kelelawar.

 _Kalau begitu pasti berkibar-kibar dan, dan―_

"INAHO BODOH, TANGKAP AKU SIALAN!" Inaho tersadar dari khayalan mesumnya. Saking kagetnya, vespa yang ia tuntun menyala akibat ketidaksengajaan. Oh Inaho mengotak-ngatik sesuatu di dalam sana yang berhubungan dengan kabel. Setengah kalap dan secepat kilat berurusan dengan vespa, Inaho merentangkan tangan untuk menerima raga Slaine.

 ** _BRUK!_**

Slaine tertangkap. Dengan posisi ala pengantin. Mereka saling bertatapan. Jantung Slaine masih ber _dubstep_ ria karena takut dan berdebar-debar di dekapan Inaho.

Tadi Slaine hampir mati. Benar-benar hampir mati.

"SLAINE KAU KENAPA?!" Tanpa diduga, Saazbaum menengok dari balkon kamar Slaine. Ia cemas karena mendengar teriakan anak angkatnya yang presyes dan manis. Wajah garangnya seakan hendak menelan Inaho bulat-bulat disertai rahangnya yang mengeras untuk mempertegas.

 _O, ow. Hubungan gelap ini akhirnya diketahui calon mertua._

"KAU MAU MENCULIK SLAINEKU, HAH?!" Saazbaum bersiap melompat dari atas.

"SLAINEEEE!" Suara melengking terdengar. Tanpa diduga, Lemrina, tetangga yang naksir Slaine, tak peduli akan tikungan, ikut berteriak dan keluar pagar rumah hendak mengejar.

"OH ASTAGA TUHAN, SLAINE! KAU APAKAN SLAINE?!" Seorang muncul lagi, Mazureek. Tetangga sehidup semati Slaine. Ikut mengejar Inaho karena mengganggu jam tidurnya. Kenapa Inaho? Ingat, uke selalu benar.

"…." Inaho terdiam.

" _O-orenji_." Panggil Slaine.

" _Bat_. Kupikir ini yang namanya kawin lari. Ternyata seru juga."

"HAH?!" Slaine merasa tuli mendadak. Tubuhnya terasa melayang. Tanpa ia sadari, dirinya sudah berada di jok belakang vespanya, menjadi penumpang. Dan Inaho, yang menjadi pengemudinya.

 ** _TROKTOKTOKTOKTOKTOKTOK_**

"PELAN PELAN SIALANN!" Slaine histeris. Memeluk Inaho dengan erat. Polisi apanya?! Ngebut begini!

"JANGAN KAU BAWA KABUR SLAINEKU BOCAH!"

"SLAINE! CINTAKU!"

"TETANGGAKU TERCINTAA!"

Tiga orang semakin mengejar secara brutal. Inaho gabut, semakin ngebut. Slaine takut, semakin memeluk karena Inaho gak kira-kira naiknya.

"KAU MAU MENIKAHIKU SEKARANG?! MIMPI KAU!"

"Kau tidak mau?"

Singkat, padat, tapi membuat Slaine bungkam akhirnya. Kelopaknya tertutup perlahan. Inaho benar, tapi,

"Tidak sebelum kau berlutut dan mencium sepatuku, pak polisi."

―Slaine memeluk Inaho makin erat, dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di tengkuk Inaho. Mungkin tidak apa seperti ini sebentar. Sementara Inaho hanya tersenyum tipis pertanda menikmatinya.

"Aku tahu itu, Slaine."

Inaho sekarang tidak membenci vespa lagi.

Berkendara dengan kecepatan tinggi membuat dua insan yang tengah dimabuk asmara lupa akan sesuatu.

 ** _NGUING NGUING NGUING_**

Sebuah kendaraan beroda empat dihiasi lampu pendar biru dan merah tahu-tahu telah berada di sisi mereka.

"Kaizuka Inaho! Jadi ini alasanmu bolos _shift_ malam?! Dan dilarang ngebut di jalanan, pasangan homo!" Magbaredge berteriak lantang dan semakin keras terdengar menggunakan _megaphone_ yang ia bawa. Slaine tertawa lepas sementara Inaho merasa mulas karena kecepatan vespa tiba-tiba menurun.

 _Yah, barang uzur, sih._

Sial, semua ini belum berakhir!

Inaho masih membenci vespa!

.

.

.

 **End/?**

.

.

.

 ** _A/N_** :

Panda Dayo: karena sebuah status yangcoretberisikhayalancoret tentang bagaimana slaine naik vespa, saya (panda dayo) dan kuramichan langsung bikin fik spontan berdasar ide ini.

Kuramichan : karena melihat status fb dari Kak pan tentang Slaine naik vespa, saya awalnya membayangkan Slaine yang naik turun naik vespa. Makin coretuculcoret. Dan seketika ada ide terlintas dan jadilan fic koleb yang spontan dibuat siang menjelang sore ini.

Merasa karakter fav anda dinistakan dan tidak terima?

Maaf dan terimakasih sudah membaca!

 **siluman panda & kuramichan **


End file.
